kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Hard Afterglow
' using Hard Afterglow]] '''Hard Afterglow' (硬質残光 Kōshitsu Zankō?) is the strange "light" that the Valvraves and their RAVE Engines produce and channel through their devices and equipment. It is also referred to as "RAVE Energy". Magius entities have the ability to naturally conjure this supernatural phenomenon, although it exhausts them of their Runes. Characteristics The strange "light" utilized by the Valvraves is a strange substance with a variety of properties and effects that make it different from anything found in nature, it can be either in an energy-like state or moldable solid that resembles crystal or glass, that will eventually dissipate or seemingly shatter. Due to the high amount of strength and energy it possesses as well as it's tendency to be sharply shaped when conjured, it can be used as a dramatically impressive weapon or defense. Much like the Valvraves and the RAVE Engine itself, Hard Afterglow appears to have a relationship with thermal energy, many devices that use Hard Afterglow, such as Valvrave I's Z-Edges and Volc Arm, gain waste heat after extended use. The Hard Afterglow conjured directed by a Magius does not appear to sharply shaped or seen to be solid as they have only been observed using it as a means of propulsion. Devices and Known Uses On the ends of the wrist and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. An Impact Booster can attach to a Valvrave near one of these emitters to greatly enhance its capabilities, notably with manipulating Hard Afterglow allowing for ranged laser-like beams and even a powerful punching or kicking attack that uses the same superheated energy as the "Harakiri Blade". The Buzz Buster used by the Kagerou (Nao use) and Valvrave I Full Impact fires explosive/incendiary shells. Valvrave II has demonstrated the ability to generate the most durable and stable Hard Afterglow, and can even produce melee weapons. It is conceivable that both Kagerou Valvraves are capable of this as well to an extent as seen with the V-Swordkill used by the Kagerou (Jin use) and Valvrave VII. Related Subjects ;*RAVE Engine ;*Rune ;*Clear Fossil ;*VLC Polymer ;*Impact Booster ;*Magius ;*Valvrave Gallery F2509c67.jpg VLCpic-Fear the pink walls.jpg|A defensive wall made from hard afterglow. Valvrave-the-Liberator-12-6.jpg|Cain using his Magius powers for propulsion. VLCpic-00003.jpg|Valvrave II with limbs of Hard Afterglow Bbfa4c85.jpg|Hard afterglow limbs completely solidified VLCpic-Licht Wings.jpg|Lieselotte using her Magius powers for flight. Note the resemblance to wings. 440cc545.jpg 3a30afe4.jpg|The effect of Valvrave IV's Multi-leg Spine VLCpic-00019.jpg|The Impact Booster generating a shield of Hard Afterglow. VLCpic-Heat Gather.jpg|The Impact Booster gathering energy. VLCpic-VVV Heat Kick.jpg|Prepared to Kick. VLCpic-VVV Heat End.jpg|HEAT END! Trivia * On the model kits Hard Afterglow is presented with clear parts, along with Clear Fossil. * Hard Afterglow has similarities to the Hard Light technology used by the Forerunners in the Halo franchise. Category:Valvrave Category:Technology